En tremblant
by Dancelune
Summary: Petite one shot shonen aï sur un couple un peu inhabituel pour moi, alias duo et zechs :o)


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Genre : petite one shot sans prétention.

Couple : Duo et Zechs … Yummy !!!

Remarque : ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écris sur GW, et je me suis dis qu'un petit shonen aï ça pouvait pas faire de mal .

**En tremblant**

Duo s'en voulait. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir bêtement. Il couvrait Quatre lorsque Zechs l'avait surpris par derrière. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Incroyable ? Non. S'il avait arrêté cinq minutes de penser à son petit blondinet, il n'aurait pas commis cette faute. Mais il venait d'apprendre que son ami de toujours lui préférait un certain français aux yeux émeraudes. Cela avait été un choc pour lui. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les sentiments de son camarade puissent se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et à cause de son tourment, il avait été inattentif et s'était fait surprendre.

Il venait de terminer une séance de torture que Treize lui réservait tous les matins, depuis dix jours qu'il était cloîtré dans cette pièce infâme, sans fenêtre, avec un seul néon qui n'était allumé que pour les séances du maître de ces lieux et qui lui brûlait la rétine à chaque fois. Il saignait d'un peu partout, ses bras et épaules lui faisaient mal à force d'être suspendu à ces maudites chaînes, qu'il ne quittait que pour manger une bouillie infâme une fois par jour, sous bonne garde. Il commençait à être sérieusement affaibli, et ses chances de sauvetage et d'évasion diminuaient de jours en jours, d'autant plus qu'il ne sortait pas un traître mot. Il avait réussi à ne rien révéler à l'ennemi pour l'instant, et il était déterminé à mourir plutôt que de ne leur fournir une seule explication ou information.

Duo soupira. Il avait hâte que cela se termine. Son corps souffrait, son cœur souffrait, et pour son esprit ce n'était guère mieux. Il ne lui restait plus que la fierté de résister aux douleurs infligées par l'ennemi… et espérer que Quatre était quand même un peu triste de le savoir prisonnier… Duo maugréa contre lui-même pour cette pensée déshonorante envers son compagnon de toujours. Bien sûr que Quatre devait se ronger les sangs. Il l'aimait lui aussi… Comme un frère… C'était déjà ça.

Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Tous ceux qu'il aimait lui étaient enlevé, soit par la mort, soit par d'autres hommes. Le Shinigami, comme il était surnommé, n'avait probablement pas le droit à la tendresse, et encore moins à l'amour… C'était pourtant pour l'amour qu'il se battait. Pour la paix et le bonheur bien sûr, mais surtout pour l'amour. Il voulait le connaître, y goûter, savoir ce que c'était. Malgré cet air confiant qu'il affichait, ce sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres et ses yeux améthystes qui envoûtaient tout le monde, il était toujours resté seul… Non. C'était faux. Il avait eu des amis, des vrais. Solo et Quatre avaient été de véritables amis. Toujours là pour lui, ne lui faisant jamais défaut. C'était grâce à eux deux qu'il avait pu continuer sa route. C'était leur soutien qui l'avait porté par delà les épreuves, lui donnant du courage. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, Duo était incapable de se battre si ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à protéger… pour exister… pour donner un but à sa vie… Hilde avait été une amie sincère aussi. Elle aurait même pu devenir plus s'il avait ressenti un quelconque désire pour elle. Malheureusement, son attention avait été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait laissé passer le coche…

Il entendit soudain la clé dans la serrure de sa porte de cellule. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement et le néon s'alluma presque aussitôt, l'éblouissant à nouveau et lui faisant voir quelques étoiles noires avant que sa vue ne s'adapte à la lumière artificielle et agressive.

- « Laissez moi seul avec lui. » ordonna une voix qu'il n'avait pas ré-entendu depuis son enfermement dans cet endroit sinistre.

La porte se referma. Zechs se tourna vers lui en s'appuyant le dos à la porte en ferraille.

Duo se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il l'avait capturé, il avait dû être félicité pour cela.

- « Duo Maxwell. » fit Zechs.

Duo releva un peu plus la tête. Ses cervicales craquèrent, ce qui le fit grimacer, ainsi que son interlocuteur.

- « Quel bruit atroce. » commenta le grand jeune homme blond en uniforme.

Duo se contenta de montrer les crocs en réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici, Zechs ? On ne le torturait pas assez à son goût ? Lui aussi voulait goûter au plaisir de faire plier un homme sous la menace et la peur ? Qu'il vienne, pensa Duo.

- « Cela fait dix jours que tu es là, maintenant. » continua Zechs.

Duo grogna. Ce sale militaire le regardait avec des yeux remplis de pitié et de compassion.

- « Tu n'en as pas marre de toutes ces tortures ? » demanda l'officier.

- « Va te faire foutre ! » marmonna Duo, hors de lui.

Il était donc venu pour l'humilier.

Zechs soupira.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ? Une simple information suffirait à améliorer tes conditions de détention. Si tu te montrais un peu plus coopératif tu… »

- « Tu me prends pour un crétin ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous dire un seul mot ? Vous allez la perdre cette guerre, et vous connaîtrez aussi la même douleur que nous. » fit Duo, ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage.

Zechs le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

- « Tu crois que cela nous plaît d'être en guerre ? Tu crois que c'est ce que l'on voulait ? » demanda le jeune homme, dont les pupilles venaient de se dilater.

Duo ricana.

- « Tu me fais marrer. T'es riche, t'as une armée sous tes ordres, t'as besoin de rien vu que t'as déjà tout, mais non ! C'était pas assez ! Il te fallait encore plus de pouvoir ! Ecraser le petit peuple, ça c'est ton truc ! Les voir crever sous tes missiles, sous tes balles, femmes, enfants, tout le monde y passe avec toi ! Aucune pitié, que de la vanité. Alors tes grandes phrases de justicier que tu ne vas pas tarder à cracher, tu te les garde. Va pas me faire croire que vous y connaissez quoi que ce soit à la guerre. Pour vous ce n'est qu'un jeu, et les milliers de civils innocents qui meurent chaque jour à cause de vous alors qu'ils ne demandent qu'à vivre en paix, vous vous en foutez. Du moment que vos troupes avancent, vous êtes contents ! De toute façon la souffrance des êtres que vous brisez ne vous atteint pas, alors… ! »

Zechs s'avança d'un pas rapide et administra une énorme claque à Duo, dont la tête alla cogner contre le mur.

- « Ca va ? T'es calmé maintenant ? Tu vas arrêter de dire des imbécillités ? »

Duo ne releva pas la tête. Cette claque était de trop. Il commençait à être à bout, et il sentait que des larmes allaient couler bientôt. Il allait craquer devant cette ordure, et cela, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

- « Si tu me sors un couplet pathétique sur le fait que tu voulais m'aider parce que je ne suis qu'un ado qui n'y connaît rien à la guerre, je te jure que je te tue. » murmura Duo en tremblant de rage.

Il n'entendit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis Zechs se retourna et s'en alla vers la porte.

- « Je me bat contre ma sœur, Duo. Elle risque sa vie tous les jours. Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas d'idéaux ? Tu crois que notre cause ne vaut pas quelques sacrifices ?… Tu as peut-être raison, mais c'est mon rôle. Et ne pense pas que de voir mes amis et mon peuple se faire décimer à cause de la guerre ne me révolte pas. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de l'arrêter, cette guerre, hein ? » aboya Duo, dont la fatigue, le stress et la douleur exacerbaient les sentiments.

Zechs fit demi-tour et retourna vers Duo.

- « D'après toi pourquoi je suis venu te voir ? » dit-il à voix basse.

Duo resta interdit un moment. Il fixa Zechs avec de grands yeux perdus, plongeant son regard améthyste dans l'azur de ceux de son compagnon. Il fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson qui lui remonta toute la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Zechs d'aussi près, et son cœur venait d'accélérer. Ce dernier inspecta la pièce du regard, fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il attrapa soudainement la natte de Duo et lui tira la tête en arrière, arrachant un petit cri de douleur de plus au Shinigami.

- « Désolé, mais il y a des caméras de surveillance. » murmura Zechs à l'oreille de Duo. « Il faut qu'il croit que je suis brutal avec toi et que je te menace. » expliqua-t-il.

Duo ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi ce charabia ? Pourquoi ferait-il semblant ? Il n'avait aucune raison…

- « Je ne veux pas que tu moisisses ici. » continua le grand jeune homme blond, diminuant la pression dans sa prise et approchant son souffle du cou du prisonnier. « Tes camarades ont besoin de toi au combat. Je croyais avoir bien fait en te capturant, je pensais entrer un peu plus dans les faveurs de Treize et connaître un peu mieux ses plans. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas été le cas. Je ne gagnerais rien à te garder ici, à te voir mourir lentement. Il faut que tu t'échappes… avec les plans d'attaque de Treize. Cogite là-dessus. Je te ferai amener des plateaux repas plus décents, pour que tu reprennes un peu des forces. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire concernant les tortures. Je reviendrais te voir dans une semaine. Mes visites ne doivent pas paraître suspectes. »

Il s'éloigna un peu du jeune garçon. Duo fut transpercé par son regard. Alors c'était donc ça ? Un espion ? Un espion suffisamment habile pour être promu second du clan ennemi. Un espion qui envoyait lui-même des armées entières abattre ses propres hommes, pour récupérer des bribes d'information précieuses qui pourraient changer le cours de la guerre ?

- « ET J'ESPERE QUE T'AS COMPRIS CETTE FOIS ! » cria Zechs en donnant une seconde claque à Duo, dont la tête valsa à nouveau.

L'officier sortit alors pour de bon de la cellule de Duo, éteignant la lumière et replongeant l'adolescent dans l'obscurité, le doute et la confusion.

- « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Quatre à Sally.

- « Il va bien. Il est très affaibli et il devra rester sous perfusion pendant quelques temps, mais il s'en remettra. Il est costaud ton ami. » répondit la doctoresse avec un sourire.

Quatre réussit à lui rendre son sourire, en serrant très fort la main de Duo qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il était revenu tel un squelette ambulant, couvert de cicatrices, déshydraté et affamé.

- « C'est incroyable qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir. » commenta Wufeï. « Il m'étonnera toujours. »

Heero et Trowa n'ajoutèrent rien.

- « Il faut le laisser se reposer un peu, maintenant. » fit Sally.

Elle sortit de la pièce, suivie par Heero et Wufeï. Trowa se dirigea vers Quatre, qui ne consentait pas à lâcher la main de son meilleur ami.

- « Il est revenu, Quatre. » fit Trowa. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est en de bonnes mains. Il sera vite sur pieds, tu verras. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Quatre.

- « Je ne ressens rien. » gémit-il. « Aucune émotion. Rien du tout. »

Quatre releva un regard triste, impuissant et désemparé vers le français. Trowa entoura ses épaule de son bras protecteur.

- « Il a pris beaucoup de médicaments d'un coup, et entre autre des anesthésiants. Il sera plus réactif demain, tu verras. »

- « C'est que j'ai tellement peur. » avoua Quatre, tout tremblant d'émotions.

- « Je sais. C'est ton meilleur ami et c'est en te protégeant qu'il s'est fait capturé et tu t'en veux. Mais tu aurais fait la même chose à sa place, non ? »

Quatre acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en essuyant ses larmes.

- « On repassera le voir après manger, si tu veux. »

- « D'accord. »

Quatre serra une dernière fois la main de Duo, la lâchant à contre-cœur pour suivre son nouvel amant, qui l'avait supporté pendant ces longues semaines où Duo avait été captif.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée depuis plus d'une minute, Duo ouvrit les yeux.

_Désolé Quatre, mais je ne veux pas que tu saches, pas encore. _

Une larme coula sur la joue de Duo. Il avait finalement réussit à s'évader. Sans son aide, cela aurait été impossible. Cet homme avait risqué gros pour le faire évader. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il serait absent deux jours avec Treize, et que c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour s'évader. Il était resté cinq semaines en tout. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme avait rajouté à la bouillie infâme qu'il devait ingurgité chaque jour, mais il avait repris des forces incroyablement vite, et ce malgré les tortures. Ces dernières s'étaient faites moins fréquentes vers la fin, Treize commençant à se lasser de son petit jeu qui ne donnait aucun résultat. La veille de son évasion, Zechs était revenu le voir pour la troisième fois seulement... et dernière fois.

# FLASH BACK #

Après quelques claques mémorables et une petite scène de la part de Zechs pour donner de la crédibilité à son scénario, il était enfin proche de lui. Tout proche.

Duo en était venu à admirer cet homme et à le respecter. Il devait être psychologiquement très fort pour assumer son rôle d'espion et le jouer à la perfection. Et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la cellule et qu'il voyait le corps de Duo parsemé de nouvelles cicatrices, un éclair de tristesse et de tendresse passait dans ses yeux bleus. Cela suffisait à rendre Duo fou de joie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- « Treize a essayé de te séduire ce matin. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dur pour toi. »

Zechs parlait normalement. Il avait vérifié avec minutie, les caméras n'enregistraient que les images, et pas le son.

- « Le voyage a lieu demain, il va durer deux jours. Cela va normalement te laisser le temps de t'évader. Je t'ai laisser des petites aides un peu partout, que tu trouveras en temps utile lors de ton évasion, si on raisonne de la même façon. »

Duo fit mine de parler hargneusement, tout en lui disant simplement qu'il avait bien compris. Zechs ricana puis avança vers Duo d'un air menaçant. Sous cette angle, la caméra ne pouvait pas intercepter son regard, qui semblait un brin excité et qui brillait de mille feux. Le cœur de Duo accéléra la cadence et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Cet homme lui faisait décidément un drôle d'effet.

Zechs attrapa brutalement le menton de Duo et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux, alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- « Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te séduire ni t'humilier, ne te méprends pas. Mais je dois te faire passer des informations avant que tu ne partes. J'ai dans le coin de la bouche une mini-capsule renfermant une puce électronique avec les derniers résultats des conseils de guerre de Treize et consorts. Cela devrait donner une bonne idée de ce qu'ils comptent faire dans un avenir proche. Je compte sur toi pour les transmettre au plus tôt tes dirigeants. »

Zechs maintient toujours fermement le menton de Duo, tout en caressant son torse avec son autre main. Cela faisait presque mal lorsqu'il passait sur des cicatrices, mais cela était aussi extrêmement sensuel et excitant lorsque ses longs doigts fins touchaient la peau veloutée de Duo. L'adolescent fut parcouru d'un frisson où l'extase dominait.

- « Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, Duo. » fit Zechs.

Complètement à la merci de cet homme, Duo le vit approcher son visage du sien en fermant les yeux, et il sentit soudain le doux contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur du Shinigami cessa de battre un instant, complètement noyé par une vague de sensations nouvelles qui chamboulaient tout le métabolisme interne du combattant. Quelle était donc cette douceur, cette chaleur qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui ? C'était donc ça, un baiser ? Ce qui vous faisait perdre la tête ?

Lorsque Duo sentit la langue de Zechs sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit instinctivement, laissant entrer de bonne grâce l'instrument de plaisir que son hôte lui proposait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une joie et un bonheur auxquels il n'avait jamais goûté auparavant. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus son corps. Il savait juste qu'il volait dans les Cieux et qu'il ressentait un bien-être qu'il lui semblait avoir oublié pour toujours. Malgré ses paupières closes, Zechs apparut devant lui, nu, entouré d'une aura lumineuse. Il se précipita vers lui.

Sa langue entra soudain en contact avec un petit objet rigide et plus froid. La mini-capsule. Le charme se rompit instantanément, et Zechs se retira tout de suite après. Duo rouvrit les yeux, se sentant un peu fiévreux et encore sous le choc de ces émotions nouvelles.

- « J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop pénible, et que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. » fit Zechs avec un petit sourire triste. « Je te conseille de l'avaler. Elle résistera très bien à ton estomac. Cela ne sera pas très plaisant de la récupérer, mais tu vas probablement atterrir dans un hôpital. Ils sont habitués là-bas. »

Zechs se recula, lâchant le torse de Duo par la même occasion. Ce dernier resta ébahi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Zechs le caressait toujours. Ou plutôt, cela lui avait paru tellement naturel qu'il n'avait pas relevé. Mais maintenant que ses mains n'étaient plus posées sur lui, elles lui manquaient cruellement.

- « Prend bien soin de toi Duo. Et tâche de réussir ton évasion. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

Sur un dernier petit sourire narquois, démenti par un regard plein d'attention et de tendresse, Zechs ouvrit la porte et sortit.

# FIN DU FLASH BACK #

Duo soupira alors qu'une deuxième larme perlait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il découvre l'amour dans des conditions aussi horribles ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme inaccessible, dont la position et la vie au quotidien était encore plus dangereuse que la sienne ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Zechs, cet homme exquis qu'il ne reverrait jamais à part sur un champ de bataille, et qu'il aurait probablement à affronter, voir même à le tuer ? Pourquoi la vie faisait-elle de l'amour son ennemi ?

Duo trembla. Il n'avait qu'une image en tête, et il voulait garder espoir.

Il voulait croire.

Autrement, que serait-il ?

Quatre avait finalement découvert le pot aux roses. Et vous croyez que ce petit démon serait resté sans rien faire ? Impossible. C'était plus fort que lui.

Duo se tenait, immobile, sur le pas de la porte d'un bar plutôt chic. Il avait reçu un mot de Relena dans la journée, l'informant qu'_il_ sera là ce soir, pour le voir. Il avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque en lisant le mot, et Quatre avait instantanément affiché un énorme sourire.

C'était une chose de rêver d'un homme… C'en était une autre de voir son rêve devenir réalit

Duo n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il lui suffisait pourtant de pousser la porte et d'entrer. Mais voilà, ses jambes refusaient d'avancer. Il avait pourtant effectué des missions bien plus périlleuses que celle-là… A croire que les sentiments sont plus puissants que n'importe quel danger.

Il avait essayé de bien s'habiller pour l'occasion. C'est Quatre qui lui avait fait sa natte, après lui avoir shampooiner les cheveux avec des produits qu'il avait chapardé à ses sœurs lors de l'une de ses visites à sa famille. Il s'était parfumé légèrement et avait mis un collier ras du cou, qui mettait en valeur son port de tête. Il avait stratégiquement déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, juste assez pour que la naissance de ses clavicules apparaisse. Il avait mit un simple jeans noir, et sa chemise était en soie, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il portait une veste en cuir cintrée par-dessus…

Il était terrifié. Il fallait bien l'admettre, il avait une trouille monstrueuse. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire ? S'il découvrait que Zechs le considérait comme un collègue de travail, tout au plus comme un ami ? Son cœur supporterait-il un deuxième échec ?

- « Monsieur ? » fit soudain une voix masculine à côté de lui.

Duo se retourna lentement, bien loin d'être surpris, vu qu'il avait entendu l'homme approcher depuis dix bonnes secondes déjà. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, chauve avec une petite moustache, en costume noir et chemise blanche, se tenait devant lui.

- « On vous attend dans la voiture. » continua l'homme en montrant une limousine noire garée un peu plus loin dans le parking, dans un coin ombragé.

- « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre. »

Duo hésita un instant puis obtempéra. Il pensa instinctivement au piège, mais cette idée désagréable le quitta assez rapidement dès qu'il eut reconnu l'homme, qui faisait partie de la garde personnelle de Relena. Son cœur se gonfla et s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la voiture.

L'homme ouvrit la porte arrière de la Limousine, et invita Duo à entrer d'un geste de la main. Duo hésita encore, puis pris son courage à deux mains et entra maladroitement dans la voiture. Le garde se pencha alors en avant.

- « Vous avez deux heures de sûr, Monsieur. Nous sommes autour si besoin est. »

- « Très bien Victor. » fit la voix de Zechs, qui raisonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Duo.

Victor referma la portière et Duo put enfin regarder où il se trouvait.

La Limousine était spacieuse, d'une décoration sobre et de bon goût. Les sièges étaient confortables, il y avait du champagne dans le mini-bar, et une chaîne stéréo qui diffusait doucement une musique jazzy. Les vitres n'étaient pas teintées en noir mais en violet foncé en fait, ce qui donnait un petit reflet lilas au gris des banquettes. L'éclairage venait du toit et…

Duo s'aperçut soudain que Zechs se tenait juste sur sa droite, assis à moins d'un mètre de lui, le regardant avec un petit air amusé.

Duo sursauta, surpris de voir cet homme qui lui manquait tellement si proche de lui.

- « Hé bien ! Je te fais peur à ce point l ? » demanda Zechs en souriant.

- « Non, non. Pas du tout… »

Duo n'osait pas le regarder.

_Je suis stupide. Il est là. Il faut que j'en profite. Mais je suis paralys ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourtant je m'y suis prépar !_

- « J'ai été surpris que tu veuilles me voir. » fit Zechs. « Je croyais que tu me détestais, surtout que je t'ai fais subir pas mal d'affronts. Mais tu t'es montré brillant. Tu as transmis les informations à temps pour que la bataille près d'L3 ne soit pas un massacre, et que l'armée de Treize soit mise en déroute. Cela n'a pas arrêté la guerre, mais cela l'a mis en suspens pour un petit moment… Merci. »

Duo n'en revenait pas. Voilà qu'il le remerciait !

- « Mais je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi. » répondit Duo d'une petite voix.

Son cœur battait décidément bien trop fort.

- « C'est moi qui t'avait mis dans les ennuis, c'était donc à moi de t'aider au mieux pour en sortir. »

Mais alors... ? Ce baiser… Ce n'était rien ?…

- « Que… Je… » bredouilla Duo, tout rouge devant son impuissance à évoquer ses sentiments.

Zechs lui caressa soudain la joue. Une caresse toute douce, tout légère, qui survolta Duo.

- « Tu as bonne mine. C'est bien. » fit Zechs, visiblement ravi de voir le jeune homme en bonne santé.

- « Zechs, je… » se lança Duo.

- « … Oui ? »

- « Je… »

Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne voulait pas sortir ? Il essayait pourtant, mais rien ne venait. Zechs n'avait pas l'air de lui porter une attention spéciale… A part cette douce caresse… Mais il aurait fait pareil avec son petit frère s'il en avait eu un… C'était un geste fraternel, pas du tout équivoque… Se rendait-il compte que Duo ne pensait qu'à lui depuis son enfermement dans cette cellule immonde ? Se rendait-il compte combien il comptait pour lui ?

- « Je… »

- « … Est-ce que… Tu essayes de me dire… Que tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça, finalement ? » demanda Zechs en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Duo se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Zechs eut un petit rire.

- « Alors tu ne me déteste pas finalement. » murmura-t-il, semblant soulagé.

Cette simple phrase eut un effet détonateur sur Duo.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Tu fais un travail formidable ! Tu as le courage de sacrifier des vies pour en sauver de plus nombreuses. Tu souffres tous les jours en t'arrachant le cœur à dire des choses que tu ne penses pas et qui seront peut-être fatales à tes amis. Mais tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas, alors tu ne pourras pas avoir la confiance de Treize et ainsi nous fournir les informations qui nous permettront de battre Oz. Tu es obligé de jouer un double jeu qui en aurait rendu fou plus d'un. Tu vis dans le camp de l'ennemi alors que ton bonheur est en face… »

Duo reprit un peu son souffle.

- « Je regrette de t'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs, la première fois que tu es venu me voir dans ma cellule. » continua-t-il. « Je ne savais pas qui tu étais vraiment. Je t'admire et je te respecte énormément. Et… Et…»

Duo, rouge brique, respira un grand coup, mais avant qu'il ne puisse enchaîner, Zechs posa un doigts sur ses lèvres.

- « Les mots ne sont pas utiles pour la dernière partie. » fit le jeune homme aux yeux azur et à la chevelure blonde rappelant les champs de blé, en souriant gentiment.

Duo, le souffle court, étouffant de chaleur, son corps et ses sens exacerbés, sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et son cœur. Alors que Zechs se penchait vers lui, il sentit naître en lui une onde bienfaitrice, apaisante et heureuse, qui fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire vrai, unique et sincère. Un sourire épanoui qui vient du cœur, et qui accepte avec gratitude ce que lui offre l'autre. Un sourire qui en dit plus long à Zechs que tous les paroles qui auraient pu être prononcées.

Duo ferma les yeux et goûta pour la première fois aux délices de partager enfin, après tout ce temps, cet excès d'amour qu'il avait en lui en qu'il ne savait ou ne pouvait laisser libre. Il sentit enfin qu'un lien différent, fort et solide était en train d'être tissé, alors que sa langue rencontrait à nouveau celle tant attendue de son partenaire. Et c'est avec bonheur qu'il revit Zechs, entouré de cette aura qui l'avait tant ému, s'approcher vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Duo avait enfin trouvé la personne à qui il allait dédier sa vie.

FIN.

Gwenaëlle D., 21 mai 2004.


End file.
